sunrise in the morning
by twilightluver.tm.ed
Summary: this is my 1 fanfic i hope u like it this story begins with a girl and a boy that havnt seen each other since 11 years and the girl moves back where she used to live and that boy is edward and that girl is bella they fall in love and who knowa wat will ha


I woke up by the sound of my Cousin Alice's ringtone which was, on top of the world by pussy cat dolls.

"Hello?"I said with no feeling.

"Bella! Did you just wake up? Do you know what time it is?!"

"Yeah, and no I don't know what time it is, you know I had a really long day yesterday"

"Like what? Wake up in the morning, go to school, and go back home, do your homework, eat dinner, and last but not least go to sleep. How much do you want to bet I'm right?"

"Well….. Uh….. I happen to be in……. mmm…..ok maybe you are right but you know it's very tiring."

"Uh, yeah, but that's not why I called you I was wondering if you want to go shopping?"

"Alice, first of all; I can't because I'm going to Forks today, and second of all; you live all the way in Colorado how do you think you're going to come all the way to phoenix?"

"Oh, I didn't think about that"

"Apparently you didn't"

"Hm, well are you all set to go to Forks?"

"Yeah, can't wait"

"Hm, I wonder why?"

"Alice, I told you Edward is just a friend from my childhood. He's been my best friend since"

"Well I think that you to are going fall in love just wait and see"

"Alice" I whined

"Well I can't wait to meet him, well I gotta go see you bye" Alice said,_ "Alice don't hang up I want to talk to Bella!"_

I started to giggle.

"Ugh fine here"

"BELLA!! My cousin!! How you doing?" Emmet boomed through the phone.

"Hey, Emmet I'm fine"

"Oh, so are you pumped to go back to Forks?"

"Yeah"

"Oh well that's nice" Emmet said,_ "Emmet how many times do I have to tell you to clean your room!!"_

"Uh Bells I kinda gotta go talk to you later"

"Ok Emmet bye"

"Bye"

"Ugh" I groaned getting off the hard wood floor you see since I'm going back to Forks they took all my things.

I can't wait to see Edward, Edward and I were friends when we were little we were like 6 years old and Edward had a 4 year old sister Rosalie she really didn't like me because I would always be with Edward and well she was more girlier then me she would always want to play dress up but I wanted to play tag or hide and go seek I was just plain. I had boring brown eyes with boring brown hair. Rosalie had bright blue eyes with beautiful shiny blond hair.

"Bella it's time to go!" my mom Renee yelled.

"'k mom I'll be down in a sec." I yelled back.

"Hurry don't want to keep your dad waiting!"

"Ok mom"

My dad Charlie was a police when we lived in Forks but then he got a higher position so we had to move to phoenix then 11 years passed and he was asked to be chief of police _in_ Forks so then after 11 years we have to move back to Forks.

"Bella!" my mom yelled.

"I'm coming!"

"I'll miss you" I whispered to my room

I went down the stairs and on the very last step I tripped and fell flat on my face that's not very surprising.

"Oh Bella" my mom said.

"Are you guys ready to go we don't want to miss the plane, now do we?" My dad said while coming in the door.

"Yeah dad we're ready" I told my dad.

When we got to the airport I took my carry on which had; my iPod, a teen magazine, some money (just in case after the ride I wanted to but Starbucks or Mc Donald's you never know),some girl things just in case I get my period during the ride, my toothbrush, and hairbrush.

During the ride I listened to my favorite bands and singers which are; Paramore, Jones Brothers, Taylor Swift, and Demi Lavato, etc. I fell asleep while I was listening to you belong with me by Taylor Swift. Then I woke up to the song of fly with me by the Jonas Brothers.

"ok so this is where the Cullens should pick us up" my mom said.

Edward and his family were going to pick us up. When I saw the two cars which was a black Mercedes and a silver Volvo parking in front of us I knew who it was. I was so nervous I mean I haven't seen Edward in 11 years I only talked to him through the phone and e-mail.

When I saw Esme and Carlisle getting out of their car they walked by us and then I saw a beautiful blond girl coming out of the Mercedes I then knew Rosalie was the same girly girl. Then I saw someone get out the silver Volvo with shiny copper colored hair with bright deep pool green eyes I couldn't believe it was him, he looked like a Greek god.

"Charlie, Renee it's so great to see you once again" Carlisle greeted my parents.

"And Bella, look at you, your all beautiful and grownup"

I blushed a deep red. Everybody giggled.

Esme gave me a hug. Everyone she meets she gives a hug, she was like my other mom.

My mom and Esme started talking about how the fix our house and my dad and Carlisle started talking about sports and guy stuff. While I was just standing there like a dork.

"Bella" Edward said my name with his musical voice.

"welcome back to Forks" he gave a very cute crooked smile, that I could just cry.

"uh, mm, thanks" I said struggling to get the words out.

"Bella, hi, I really do want to apologize about before and-" Rosalie started to apologize when I cut her off.

"Rosalie, forget about that we were little the past is the past."

"thanks Bella, and call me Rose"

"ok , then Rose it is" I gave her a smile and she returned it.

"well then know since you girls are getting along you can talked at home or any time but know it's my turn with Bella" Edward smiled at me.

"well I think we should get going we have pizza at our house would you guys care to join us?" Carlisle asked my parents.

"yes, of course" my dad said.

"ok the renee and Charlie will be riding with us, and bella will be riding with Edward, sounds good?" I'm gonna ride with Edward, alone, I wonder if Rosalie will come?

"ok lets get going!" Esme said with enthusiasm.

We all got in the cars and Rosalie rode with Edward and I in the back listening to her IPod. Great just what I needed, I really hope I don't do any thing stupid.

" so bella…"


End file.
